1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas, and particularly to a fully automatic closing umbrella which includes functions of automatically closing an umbrella canopy and automatically retracting and resetting a telescopic shaft as a button is pushed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional umbrellas are opened and closed manually by both hands. The canopy on the umbrella is pushed up for opening and pulled down for closing the umbrella. Both manual actions require the use of both hands. To open an umbrella, one hand pushes the canopy upward while the other hand securely holds the handle for leverage. To close an umbrella, a user pulls down the canopy and pulls one end of the umbrella against the other to compress the telescopic shaft together.
The prior automatic opening function allows on umbrella canopy to automatically open by pushing a button with one hand. The shaft is telescopically stretched out and the canopy of the umbrella is opened. However, to close the umbrella, the user still needs to pull one end of the umbrella against the other and compress the telescopic shaft together. This inconvenience poses a problem during rainy days, i.e., when a user is holding an object by one hand. The user must firstly put the object aside and then proceed to close the umbrella with both hands.
Automatic closing function was later developed and incorporated with the automatic opening function. Thus known as the automatic opening and closing function, current automatic closing function automatically closes the canopy and ribs of the umbrella by pushing a button. However, the telescopic shaft remains stretched and unfolded. To properly close the umbrella and fold the telescopic shaft, the user still needs to pull one end of the umbrella against the other and compress the telescopic shaft together. This resets the telescopic shaft and prepares it for use again. Additionally, these prior art designs are complicated in structure and comprise many parts, which can be damaged easily.